1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light guide plate and a backlight module, and more particularly to a static-free light guide plate and a backlight module.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the state of the LED (Light Emitting Diode) art becomes blossoming gradually, all the TV makers start to pay attentions about LED backlight technology. It is understood that the CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) ultimately will be eliminated. As regarding LED as being a backlight in two types: the side-light type backlight module and the direct-light type backlight module. The side-light type backlight module has light and thin characteristic and meets the demands on the market for LED TV.
However, the side-light type backlight module has fewer amount of LEDs, any of the LEDs fails and the display brightness and quality may lead to be NG. Particularly, as the whole LED light bar is damaged, the function of the display becomes invalid. However, the major factor of causing damage to the LEDs is the damage caused by the ESD (Electro-Static discharge).
Reasons of the LED electrostatic damage exist. For example, the damage during the packaging the LED, electrostatic on human body as assembling in the manufacture process of light bar and etc. The electrostatic generated by friction between the light guide plate and the optical thin film material is hardest to be controlled. The electrostatic voltmeter that the LED can hold is less than 1000V but the electrostatic on human body can reach 25 KV. The electrostatic generated by the friction of the optical thin film material also can reach the level of thunderbolt. The mobility of the electrostatic can be charge induction, charge transfer and etc. The transfer direction of the transferred is random. In all the aforesaid processes, the high voltage electrostatic has possibility to be transferred to the light bar and damages the LEDs.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a static-free light guide plate assembly and a backlight module to solve the existed issues of prior arts.